Running from Fate
by LillyLavender
Summary: This is the story of a girl who's lost everything to the Dark Lord, but can never hate him, this is also a romance between her and Severus Snape, and Her and Draco Malfoy,  It's rated M for later chapters, and for somewhat morbid storyline
1. Chapter 1

_Running from_ _Fate_

_Chapter 1: Father Dearest _

A women's screams could be heard from the two year olds room, causing her to wail endlessly. "Mama! Mama!" the child cried until a tall figure in black robes lifted her out of her crib and held her close, she silently sobbed into the robed mans chest, as he stroked her hair and hummed softly. She soon fell asleep and the robed man brought her out of her room and down a set of marble spiral stairs and into a large open foyer where he met another black robed man.

"Is she asleep Severus?" the new robed man asked

"Yes my lord" answered the man with the child.

"Good, hold out her arm, Severus" the dark lord demanded. Severus pulled her hand loose from clutching his robes and extended her right arm out towards Voldemort palm up. Voldemort took her arm and in his left hand and took his wand in his right, he lifted the wand over her arm and touched to her small forearm, with the contact of the wand a violet tattoo appeared on her entire forearm, depicting a skull and a snake. Severus looked down trying to hide the sadness in his eyes as he watched this small child's life take a deadly turn, he wished more then anything that this child had a different father, but in the end there was nothing he could do, he was a young death eater and loyal to his master no matter what he did to this child, his masters child.

A smile played on Voldemort's lips when the dark mark was complete, he had wanted a son but maybe once she was older her gender could work to an advantage, looking at his daughter in his young death eaters arms, now brandishing his mark, the dark mark he had a brief moment of pride. He looked up at Severus and decided then that he was his favorite of all his death eaters, and most trusted. He then for the first time in her short life took his daughter into his arms and looked into her face, more pride and some other unknown feeling rushed over him. He then carefully placed her back into Severus's arms. With the movement she awoke. "Papa?" the toddler said questioningly. He looked down at her and softly touched her cheek with his left hand. "Papa, where's Mama?" she asked. He removed his hand being snapped back into reality with the question. He looked at his daughter and felt somewhat ashamed for robbing her of a mother, but pulled out of it quickly.

"She's Gone" was all he said as the room quickly filled with more death eaters, and a women dressed in death eater robes, with bright blond hair stepped towards her and took her from Severus's arms. "Come my loyal servants, I have a family to 'recruit', they just recently had a baby boy so I think they'll be easy to convince" another smile played on his lips but this time his smile was cold and sinister making the toddler shiver. Severus flinched, and grew a pleading look. "I think Severus will stay with the child on this one" and with those words all the death eaters but two apparated from the room. The blond female handed the child over to Severus and apparated herself from the room, leaving Severus alone to sob for the love he was about to lose and for the love the child lost on the same day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Running from Fate_

_Chapter 2: Missing the past_

Isis awoke with an unsettling feeling in her stomach, she was 15 and never felt quite right, but how could anyone with a father like hers. She swung her legs around so that she was sitting upright in the recliner that had been her bed the night before. She looked next to her and saw the small figure that was her father, and across from her the fat and ugly man that was worm tail, who was still snoring away on a loveseat. She smiled deciding to get her father angry with worm tail by catching him asleep. She slowly slide off the recliner as to not make any noise and crept to the chair her father's form was resting in, and she gently touched his face. "Father, it's the day" was all she needed to say to make him snap his eyes open. His mouth came to a crooked grin and his eyes shown approval of his daughter, then he looked past her and saw his minion dozing on a couch causing him to change his look from somewhat loving to angry, he looked at his daughter, and nodded, with that nod she raised her wand, that was once her mothers and muttered Flipendo, causing Worm tail to go flying backwards, she giggled and he father looked at her approvingly. For the rest of the morning Isis roamed the empty grave yard wondering what her father's enemy Harry Potter was like, if he was cruel like her father or if he was more calm and rational, she wondered what he looked like and why he hadn't come to kill her father before something like what was planned today could happen, she wondered all of these things as she wandered the graveyard, but was eventually snapped out of her thought when a familiar pale and slender hand was placed on her shoulder. "Severus!" she yelled and jumped into his ready arms. "What are you doing here?" she asked still holding on to him.

"I'm here to witness your Father's glorious return of course" they let go of one another and he looked at her realizing for the first time how grown up she was.

"I'm glad you're here." She spoke but her voice faltered.

"What's wrong, Isis?" he looked at her with concern, wondering what could possibly make her unhappy.

"It's just… Severus, what's Harry Potter… like? She asked the question hoping she hadn't but also hoping he would answer her truthfully.

"Isis, I don't think I should be the one to tell you that, I promise you'll see for yourself soon, more than likely in less than an hour." He looked at her guiltily, knowing that she wouldn't be happy when she found out that he was only a teenager, even a year her younger. "Let's not think about those thing now, little princess, think about how you'll have your father back and how soon the whole world will be bowing at his feet." Thinking of having her father back made her smile, and then she smiled again thinking of how Severus could always make her smile even at the darkest of times. She gave him another hug and skipped off down a trail that led to the place her father and Worm Tail were located.

It was almost an hour later and Isis's head snapped up when she saw a flash out of the corner of her eye, she looked in that direction and saw two young boys, one obviously older than the other, but both appearing to be around her age. She stared at the two boys with curiosity and amazement until a shout and another flash, and in a split second the older of the two boys feel to the ground soundlessly, she gasped and immediately became outraged that he had been killed, she was just about to run after Worm Tail and attack him for killing the boy when a hands wrapped around her and held her back from her attack. "Severus, why would he kill someone so young?" she choked out between her tears. Severus said nothing, holding her in silence as she watched Worm Tail bind the younger boy in a large statue in the graveyard. She watched him struggle, and cry out as Worm Tail placed her father's body into a cauldron and cut his own hand off, and then he cried out even more as Worm Tail pulled out a dagger and cut open the boys arm, then returning to the cauldron and dropping the blood into it. Isis flinched when Harry did and cried out silently when he did, she could physically feel his pain and it was truly painful, she was a strong girl because she had no other choice but even being the Dark Lords daughter the pain was unbearable, soon she could see her father in a new form, but couldn't see well behind her tears. She felt like she was weightless and Severus was the only thing that kept her tethered to the ground. Soon a battle ensued and she almost went into hysterics. Severus turned her away and held her against him, and she slowly calmed down.

"Are you afraid for your father Isis?" Severus asked, her softly.

"No, I'm afraid of what he's going to do." She replied, barely at a whisper.

"I see" was all he said. She was terrified he was mad at her for felling sorry for the enemy, so she spoke again.

"I mean, he's willing to kill a boy who has to be around my age, what if he wants to kill me too?" she meant what she said and she began crying thinking of what that would be like.

"Your father would never harm you, Isis. He may never tell you this but he's proud of you and what you'll become"

"And what am I to become, Severus?"she faltered through the question, but got it out.

"You are to become your father successor, his, his heir." He stuttered at the end thinking of how horrible it will be.

"And if I don't want to?"

"You have no choice" with that he released her and straightened his robe. She turned around and saw that the battle was over. She rushed out to where her father and his old death eaters were standing, but slowed when she got close and gracefully entered the circle. Severus, loyally, following behind her. All the death eaters looked up at the no longer little girl floating gracefully to stand next to her father in a beautiful white satin dress; her chestnut hair was gleaming in a tight ballerina bun, her green eyes sparkling, as a slight smile played on her rose colored lips. Her father looked at her pride shining in his eyes, as his death eaters looked at her in awe.

"Ah, daughter, I'm so glad you've come to join us, come stand by me" Isis walked closer to her father and took her rightful place at his side while Severus joined the rest of the Death Eaters. "Today we will begin to plan my return, now go, all of you but Luscious, and Severus" at his command all his followers apparated away leaving the four of them to stand alone in the graveyard. "Luscious, and Severus I require your services."

"Would you like me to leave father?" Isis asked tentatively.

"No daughter, this pertains to you as well, you will stay by my side till I say."

"Yes father." Isis looked at him intently waiting to see what he was going to say, and hanging on every word as if his words were the word of god, and to her they pretty much were.

"Luscious I want you and Narcissa to take Isis in as your ward, and Severus I want you to get her into Hogwarts" both men stared at the Dark Lord in a semi state of shock. "Do not doubt you Lord! I know what I'm doing!" he yelled, and Isis shrunk always knowing her father to be in a calm state of control. "Don't fear, my daughter, all will be well. How old is your son Luscious?" he was now calm and looked at Luscious quizzically.

"He'll be 15 in a few weeks, my Lord." He answered confused as to why the Dark Lord cared how old his son was.

"Really? My time does fly so quickly doesn't it? Well soon I think we should talk about the prospect of marrying our children, don't you think?" Luscious was taken aback at the question, but was thrilled that the Dark Lord was considering his son instead of one of the Death Eaters. Luscious smiled and nodded. Severus looked unhappy with the new subject and closed his eyes as if to block out the conversation, Isis just stood there completely shocked

"Of course my Lord, we can talk about it whenever you wish."

"Before I ever even test him to see if he's worthy, Isis will live with you and your family this summer and we'll see if she likes your son, I will not marry off my only child to someone who will not respect who she is, and my daughter deserves all the respect in the world simply for the fact that she is mine" Luscious nodded more, trying to show that he understood and was in complete agreement. Suddenly Isis snapped out of her daze and became very upset.

"No, father! You can't send me away! I have to stay here with you, I have to help you! You can't send me off you just can't!" the men looked at her in astonishment for a few moments until Voldemort spoke.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me! Not only am I your father but I am the Dark Lord and NO ONE raises their voice to me and gets away with it! You will do what I say you insolent girl!" he raised his hand and came down with a powerful smack that sent Isis to the ground at their feet. She looked up in shock, tears in her eyes, but she didn't let them flow. "Cry!" he yelled at her. "Be weak, be weak like your bitch of a mother!' he grabbed her hair and lifted her off the ground, then slapped her across the face with his other hand. "Cry! You little bitch!" she refused to cry, she refused to be weak knowing that if she did cry she would be more of a disgrace to him then her talking back. He threw her to the ground then spat at her while kicking her in the stomach. He then looked up at the two men. "Tend to her Severus, then take her to the Malfoys, Luscious I expect your household to be ready for her arrival" with that said he turned and left in a rush of billowing black robes. Isis watched him go, and felt herself lifted off the ground by Severus, then she passed out falling into a world of blackness.


End file.
